Tony Montana
Antonio "Tony" Raimundo Montana is the main protagonist of Scarface and the video game Scarface - The World Is Yours. He was portrayed by Al Pacino in the movie and voiced by André Sogliuzzo in the game. Tony Montana has become a cultural icon and is one of the most famous movie characters of all time, embodying the rise from the bottom to the top. Biography Cuba Antonio "Tony" Montana was born in Cuba to a Cuban mother and an American father. The marriage produced two children, Antonio and Gina, his little sister. Tony recalled having a pretty good relationship with his father, who taught him English and took him to American films where he saw such big stars as Humphrey Bogart. While Tony's father had a good relation with his kids, he did not have an ideal relationship as a husband and head of the household. One day Tony's father abandoned his family, so Mrs. Montana raises Tony and Gina alone. However, Tony proves somewhat a copycat of his father, abandoning them 5 years prior to the events of the film. It was later explained that one reason for the estragment was that Tony had admired the Cuban gangsters, who often partnered with the American Mafia. As the Mafia built big casinos in Havana, making it the "Latin Las Vegas" and their attire and lifestyles were flashy, Tony wished to become like them. His mother strived to steer him away from that, a big cause in their rifts. After he knew Manny Ribera, Tony and Manny worked for Raul Vasquez, a member of the Rodriguez/Vasquez/Lopez family, which also happens to be a Cartel. Tony and Manny worked as drug mules, often dealing with long, hard work for little pay because Tony's boss, Raul Vasquez is a very cheap man, which Tony greatly dislikes. Because of Vasquez's frugal nature and lack of ambition, Tony decides that he will never be like him, and dreams of greater things in life. Tony keeps a picture of Gina in his wallet, and thinks of her often. Romances During a meeting with the cartel at a resort in Havana, Julio Lopez introduces him to a group of prostitutes, which Tony is known to frequent. Lopez offers Tony to take his pick, and after seeing one of the girls argue with Lopez, he chooses her, despite Lopez's insisting on him not to. He offers to buy her a Cuba Libre, to which one of the girls says, "Oh, Rosaliah, he seems nice." Upon learning her name, he is satisfied and buys her the Rum and Coke, which she claims is 500$. Knowing that it isn't, Tony still overpays for the drink because he wants to impress Rosaliah, to which she calls him crazy. The two spend a night together and learn a lot about each other, Tony finding out that Rosaliah did not want this job, but is rather an aspiring singer. After completing a job for Lopez, Julio lets Tony have one "Wish". Tony asks Lopez to free Rosaliah from her job, and let her perform as a legitimate singer. Lopez complies, Tony and Rosaliah spend another night together happily upon hearing this news. Unfortunately, After Tony's ambition gets the better of him and he makes a bold, threatening suggestion to the head of the cartel - Ortega - he has one of his men beat Rosaliah senseless, which causes her to die. Tony swears to "Never fuck with Pain" again. A Fresh New Start In May 1980, president Fidel Castro relaxes the stringent laws governing Mariel Harbor in Cuba, allowing Cubans, former convicts, and criminals to immigrate to Miami, Florida. Tony is one of the 125,000 Cubans on the Mariel Boatlift to Miami, one out of five whom has a criminal record. When he gets to Miami he is questioned by U.S. officials; he lies about his whole life, telling them that his entire family is dead or stayed behind in Cuba and that he was a "political prisoner". However, because of a tattoo on his right hand, which indicates that he was an assassin, he is not granted a green card. Freedom Town Tony and his friend Manolo "Manny" Ribera are sent to "Freedom Town", refugee camp that held Cuban immigrants without green cards. After one month in the camp, Frank Lopez, head of a Miami drug cartel, offers to obtain them green cards in return for murdering Emilio Rebenga. Soon after Rebenga arrives at the camp, Manny and his accomplices cause a riot, where Tony stabs Rebenga in the confusion. Omar Suarez Tony and Manny are given green cards and released, and the two get jobs as short-order cooks and dishwashers for a small food stand in Little Havana, Miami. In August 1980, after another month of working they are approached by Omar Suarez, Frank Lopez's right-hand man who contacted Manny for the Rebenga hit. He offers Tony and Manny $500 each to work for Lopez to help unload 500 kilograms of marijuana from a boat from Mexico. Tony is unsatisfied with this offer and demands at least $1,000, which angers Omar. Omar says that everyone has to work their way up in the Lopez cartel and marijuana shipments tend to be safer because that drug is of lesser concern to American authorities; as a result it pays less than the more dangerous shipments. Tony fails to hear that excuse and gets confrontational. Regardless, Omar offers Tony a cocaine deal with Colombians for him instead, for $5,000 each, which Tony accepts. Hector The Toad A few days later, Tony, Manny, and two associates — Angel and Chi Chi, Cubans who also spent time in Freedomtown — drive to a small hotel in Miami Beach, the Sun Ray, to meet with the Colombians for the deal. While Manny and Chi Chi wait in their car, Tony and Angel go to the upstairs hotel room to meet with the Colombians. The head dealer, Hector "The Toad," answers the door and welcomes Tony in. Tony enters and as Hector goes to close the door behind him, Tony asks him if he doesnt mind keeping the door open so Angel, whose standing outside of the room, can see that everything is ok, which Hector agrees to. Once inside, after raising his arms in the air and turning himself around, which Hector copies and smiles to, Tony notices a lady lying on two pillows on the bed watching tv who Hector introduces as Marta. Hector tries to make small conversation with Tony. Hector says he doesn't have the cocaine with him; Tony replies that if there are no drugs, then he has no buy money. Suddenly, the deal goes bad and Angel and Tony are handcuffed to a shower pole. Hector demands the money, implying that he intends to kill Tony instead of selling them the cocaine, but Tony refuses. Hector then kills Angel with a chainsaw. Manny — who was waiting outside — approaches the hotel, hears the commotion, and bursts through the door with a submachine gun. After a short gunfight in which Manny is shot in the arm, and Hector is killed by Tony along with Hector's associates, Tony, Manny, and Chi Chi escape with the cocaine and the money. Instead of allowing Omar to take the cocaine to Frank, however, Tony takes it to Frank personally. Meeting Frank Lopez Frank and Tony met and take a liking to each other, but Tony later confides to Manny that Frank may be too "soft" to be a major player for long. Tony and Manny end up working under Frank in the drug dealing business. Meanwhile, Tony takes an interest in Frank's girlfriend, Elvira Hancock. Frank takes Tony, Manny, and his associates out to the Babylon Nightclub, a high-class venue that Frank frequents. Although Tony flirts with Elvira, she doesn't show any interest in him. Gina Montana Three months later, Tony pays a visit to his mother, Georgina, and younger sister, Gina, neither of whom he has seen for five years. Gina is excited to see Tony, but his mother is ashamed of him, having long ago learned of his life of crime. When he gives his mother $1,000 while claiming he is a community organizer and involved in running an "Anti-Castro" pamphlet group, his mother angrily rejects the gift and throws him out. Tony leaves, but Gina runs after him; he slips her the $1,000 secretly, and tells her to give a little to their mother from time to time. Meeting Alejandro Sosa Later, while in Bolivia, Tony and Omar are organizing smuggling to the United States with a major drug cartel lord Alejandro Sosa on behalf of Frank, who couldn't travel due to a pending criminal trial. Tony begins independently making major decisions about the distribution of the drugs through Panama, angering Omar, who believes only Frank has authority to make such decisions. Omar and Tony begin arguing over the matter, while Sosa offers Omar a quick helicopter ride back home to talk over the transaction with Frank. Sosa then orders his enforcer, the Skull, to hang and assassinate Omar, and explains to Tony that he was a police informant. However, Sosa believes that Tony is trustworthy and makes him one of his business partners, sternly warning Tony never to "fuck him" (betray him in any way). After returning to Florida, Tony is berated by Frank, who is angry about what happened to Omar, as well as Tony's new setup with Sosa. Frank warns Tony that Sosa is a traitor and cannot be trusted. Tony and Frank subsequently terminate their business relationship, while Tony begins making bolder passes at Elvira, one of them right in front of Frank. Meeting Mel Bernstein At the Babylon Nightclub, Tony is shaken down by a corrupt Miami narcotics detective, Mel Bernstein, who informs him he has evidence linking Tony to the murders of Rebenga and the Colombian drug dealers. Bernstein then proposes to "tax" Tony on his transactions in return for police protection and information. Bernstein immediately negotiates himself a large bribe and two first-class airline tickets to London. Tony is convinced Frank sent Bernstein because only Frank would know details about the murders. While talking to Bernstein, Tony is distracted by the sight of his sister Gina dancing with a low-level drug dealer. Tony sees him take her into the men's restroom to make out with her in the stall, prompting him to beat the man and berate Gina. When Gina tells Tony that she is old enough to do whatever she wants, Tony slaps her. The assassination attempt While at the Babylon, Tony is almost assassinated when two men attempt to kill him with submachine guns. He escapes, wounded but alive, and is convinced that Frank is responsible for the attempted murder. Tony instructs two of his men to call Frank at exactly 3 a.m. at his office with the words: "We fucked up. He got away." Tony and Manny track Frank down to his car dealership, and find Frank in the middle of a meeting with Bernstein. Using the phone call, Tony tricks Frank into confirming he was behind the attempted hit. Admitting what he did, Frank then begs for mercy at Tony's feet, even offering $10,000,000 he keeps in a safe. Tony orders Manny to shoot Frank, and Tony proceeds to kill Bernstein. Afterward, Tony goes to Frank's house, telling Elvira that Frank is dead and that he wants her. Tony looks at the sky and sees a blimp with the words "The World Is Yours" on the side. Montana Cartel Over the next year, Tony makes $75 million off of 2,000 kilos of cocaine that he brings to America, and is soon making $15 million every month in profits from his business relationship with Sosa. He marries Elvira and takes over Frank's empire, creating a large number of lucrative business fronts and purchasing a huge mansion, complete with luxury items, such as a tiger, as well as multiple surveillance camera monitors. He makes Manny his second-in-command and in charge of security at his warehouses and mansion. However, cracks in Tony's "American dream" begin to form as both he and Elvira become heavily addicted to cocaine. As a result, Tony becomes more paranoid and violent, and Elvira becomes bored and distant. Tony becomes greedy and selfish with his wealth, while the bank that launders his drug money wants increasingly higher fees. Manny and Gina begin dating behind Tony's back, afraid of Tony's wrath should he find out. The Empire starts to fall February 1983, Tony is arrested for tax evasion and money laundering $1,300,000 by Seidelbaum, a local money launderer who turns out to be an undercover cop. Tony posts a $5 million bail and is out of jail while awaiting trial. Tony's lawyer, Sheffield, tells him that although he can plea bargain away most of the time Tony faces, he will still end up serving at least three years in prison for evading income taxes. Sosa, not wanting to lose his main distributor, calls Tony down to Bolivia and asks him for help assassinating a Bolivian anti-government activist, who is exposing Sosa's dealings with Bolivian leaders on television. In exchange, Sosa will use his contacts in the US Justice Department in Washington, D.C, to keep Tony out of prison. Tony is clearly reluctant to assassinate a civilian, but seeing no other options, agrees to the deal. After returning to Miami, Manny tries to talk Tony out of going to New York, even though Tony doesn't tell him about the hit, because he has a bad feeling about it. Not long after, Elvira leaves Tony for good after he insults her heavily in a local Miami restaurant. Minutes later, an intoxicated Tony starts yelling at the patrons for looking at him in disgust. He tells them that they need people like him — a "bad guy". Tony and Alberto, Sosa's most senior associate, travel to New York to murder the activist. Alberto plants a bomb under the activist's car, planning to detonate it as he drives to the United Nations Building to give a speech about his activist work. On the day the assassination is to take place, Tony orders Alberto not to set off the bomb because the activist's wife and children are in the car as well. When Alberto tries to detonate the bomb anyway, Tony shoots him in the head, thus double-crossing Sosa in the process. Downfall & Death Tony returns to Florida to find his mother accusing him of corrupting Gina, and a furious Sosa threatening to kill him for not going through with the plan. During a heated telephone conversation, Tony and Sosa's relationship effectively breaks down. Tony attempts to locate Manny, and finds him and Gina together. Realizing Manny has slept with his sister, Tony shoots and kills him in a cocaine-fueled rage, before Gina reveals that they had just married. Tony and his men take a distraught Gina back to his mansion. Meanwhile, a large group of gun-toting assassins sent by Sosa surround the mansion. While Tony sits in his office, distraught at his actions and snorting vast quantities of cocaine, the gunmen begin quietly killing Tony's guards outside. A grief-stricken Gina enters Tony's office wielding a gun, accusing him of wanting her for himself, before shooting him in the leg. Tony attempts to calm her down, before one of the assassins enters the office through the window and opens fire, accidentally killing Gina. Tony immediately throws the man out of the window, and shoots his body multiple times, creating a large commotion. Robbed of the element of surprise, Sosa's gunmen launch an all-out assault on Tony's mansion. As Tony cradles Gina's body in his arms, Sosa's men fight their way through the mansion with ease. Tony bursts from his office wielding an M16 assault rifle with an M203 grenade launcher attachment, yells "Say hello to my little friend!" and begins shooting wildly at the henchmen, killing dozens of them despite being heavily wounded himself by return fire. The carnage continues until the Skull, who had quietly broken into the back of the mansion, shoots Tony in the back with a double-barreled shotgun, killing him. Tony falls from his balcony into a small pool in the lobby below, floating face-down in the water beneath a statue of the globe carrying the inscription "The World Is Yours" in red neon as the water fills with Tony's blood. Category: Fictional bosses